The Adventures of Clarisse La Rue
by ArtemisAresHuntress16
Summary: Hi lovelies!:) Okay so this is my first fanfiction so honest reviews please. And this is gonna be a little different because Clarisse is gonna be a little nicer than usual. And oh the disclaimer! I DONT OWN PJO!


Ugh. Weddings.. theyre so happy which annoys me and its bad enough I had to get dressed up as a bridesmaid for my cousin heathers wedding.

"Shut up!" I scream at my grandma who is cooing at me in my red short bridesmaid dress that makes my muscles look insane, and me in my cousins sparkly grey high heels for my cousins heathers wedding.

She looks at me with a sweet face then pats me on the shoulder, "You look beautiful Clarisse! All of the boys will be all over-"

"Not if I run them through Mai-!" I stop myself to not say my electrical spears name, then give her my death glare and silently curse Aphrodite naturally, it takes all of my strength not to kill her, there will be no boys on me because I am daughter of ares and Chris my now boyfriend that I had help from Dionysus to cure him from madness, I choke on my breath and become deathly protective over Chris,"If... You... Say another... Word I am going to barbecue you on maimer" I breath slowly about to let my rage explode and curse Aphrodite again.

Then I realize what I just said... My grandma doesn't know about ares... My half-blood identity was just revealed. "Shit..." I mutter stopping my self from saying skor the greek version of the curse word. "Clarisse La Rue! Don't use that word!" she scolds me frowning with her eyes wide.

"Then don't make predictions," I snap then reach in the little white hand purse with ruffles that my grandma handed me, I feel around to find my mist bag to throw it on my grandma, then depress to find that the bag has no mist, a type of powder that can erase mortals mind from seeing supernatural half blood events.

"Grandma just forget the conversation, okay? Let's just get to the wedding in Dallas." I sigh. "Alright, honey." she says then we head from Planno to Dallas which is only 45 minutes away. I step out of the car quickly then look at my reflection in the mirror smiling at my hair that has the curls finally fading away when we get to the almost suburb white church that looked so much like the white house I wanted to run in their to Obamas daughters and say "hey twirps! You think your dad is powerful? Well my dad is Ares! So move it wimps!" then I hear footsteps and quickly turn in cause of my ADHD "Clarisse!" I hear a boy pre-teen voice call that has a bit of a southern twang to it.

I see Will Ferrim my neighbor for whenever I'm at my grandmas house. He has his slightly curly black hair ruffled but somewhat neatly and his brown eyes shift over to my grandma as if to say "hi Molly" then straightens his black jacket and checkered bowtie over his white light shirt. He walks over to me almost uncomfortably close and I take a step back from his pale skinny figure "I'll leave you too alone" my grandma squeals then pats me on the back and grins freakishly.

I roll my eyes and feel my cheeks burn then reach again into the ruffled tiny purse for maimer my electric spear then makes me almost invincible. I finally find maimer minimized into a tooth pick size spear. I have fingers ready to rub so then whenever im ready it will trigger into a lethal spear. I step back another feet and stay there, "Um Will, back off I have boyfriend and if you step any closer to me I will gaurentee a broken face". "You haven't changed at all Claire and who's the lucky guy? But yeah rue consider me jelous .." he waits then wolf whistles. "Oh my gods... " I mutter under my breath. I'm about to lose it. My fingers slowly reach for maimer. Forget the punch a broken body is much better.

"And i have a boyfriend so back the hades off. Um look there's Chancey!" I quickly step forward getting ready to rub maimer and drive it through his body while he's distracted trying not to fall on my face in these retarded high heels. Then i remeber am i not at camp halfblood where kids getting killed everyday is totally normal or at least 50 percent common so i deicide not to kill him and He looks to his left and runs to his blond little sister. I quickly run into the huge church entrance then turn to a random hallway and hear preppy voices that sound about 20 years old.

I go down the hall and turn to left to find heathers other 12 blonde bridesmaid all in a room checking their makeup or talking about their boyfriends. Pathetic. I walk in the room and 4 of them stare at me like I'm from a different planet. The others stay complex and calm. "I'm Clarisse. Daughter of-" I stop myself before I can say "Ares god of war" my well know title- "Daughter of alexia she's in Arizona right now".

They all nod very very slowly then one stands up in the same red dress that I'm wearing also as the other are wearing and says "Clarisse how old are you?" she asks with her blue eyes squinting. "I'm 14" I snap. "Ahh," she squeaks then sits back down "I'm Kaylie. You are so muscular!" she almost yells the other girls laugh then quickly shut up before they realize how big my muscles are. "You gotta problem with that?" then I let out my dads sneer that I naturally perfect.

"Watch Maimer. Wait no don't watch it... But um yeah watch it a wimp like you can't hurt anything. I bet you even can pick it up" I spark then they all laugh hysterically while I try to find a round target that I would use for training at camp halfblood then I find a blush makeup circle with lipstick dotted in middle. I roll maimer into a spear and they all stop laughing turn and look scared to death. I absolutely lose it and drop to the floor laughing my head off.

I pick myself and maimer up "don't worry guys! It's... Not like this is a lethal spear that has a hyperactive electrical current through it!" I let out one more huge laugh then thank my dad Ares for my moment. I balance maimer in my hand and throw it at the makeup blush sticking it right in the middle. Perfect. They all eyeball the spear terrified then turn to me even more terrified "I lied" I give them a feisty smile then skip out of the room.

On my way out of the room I run into the groom Brandon, a man who is slightly fat with brown hair a scruffily bread and blue eyes that seem to die down every now and then. "Hey Clarisse. Go back with the girls and they'll hang out with you. The wedding starts in 45 minutes!" he says calmly I smile the whole time he's speaking because he's the only one who has been normal so far.

"Okay uncle Brandon See you later" I give him a quick smile then walk down the hall with "Eye of The Tiger" in my head with slow motion. When i get to the room I lose my breath and the tunes dies.

Maimer is gone. "WHAT THE HADES!? MAIMER!" I scream. Kaylie laughs at my Greek language and so do the other girls. I glare them and catch a familiar cologne. No. Not them. Please gods no.

I hear a chillingly familiar laugh then feel a hand out my shoulder I drop the little purse, take the hand, duck and flip the hand and body over my head. Connor Stoll from the Hermes cabin Is on the floor groaning "Clarisse...? Is that you?" he asks trying to sound innocent. The girls dramatically gasp.

I get down on the ground and punch him in the nose very violently "Hey!" Connor yells wiping blood from his nose. The other girls dramatically gasp again "Penelope! Get him ice" Kaylie orders then a short and pudgy girl gets up from her seat and runs off.

"How dare you Clarisse! Hurting this cutie here!" a short blonde with glasses and freckles winks at Connor. "Connor Stoll!" I scream so loud that Connors red little Bowtie shakes and the girls silence. "Where's the other one" I ask him trying to sound more calm.

"Travis went that way" he groans then points to the left wall. I growl then notice Connor has a pair of my silver and black leather dirty Pegasus riding boots that are technically cowboy boots in camp half blood and probably texas if I didn't say Pegasus and also holding my favorite camp half blood shirt and another shirt that's simply black and my favorite white denim shorts and my black leather jacket and black leather pants.

"Connor!" I beam and reach down to pinch his cheek so hard it bled. Good mission accomplished.

"Oh my gods your awesome Connor" I whisper then get the white purse and exchange my heels for a pair of socks and riding boots. I dont even look back to see 11 bewildered faces then Connor gets up and calls after me "what do I do now?" he asks "flirt with them!" I echo then run playing eye of the tiger again in my head "I'm gonna kill Travis" I parody the chorus. When I get to the door I see maimer almost touching face almost killing me if it weren't for my duck. Travis points maimer down then hands it to me "I'm going to kill you" I say to Travis.

He just smirks "You look very nice Clarisse" he says in sarcastic tone. I drop the clothes in my hand and punch him right in the neck. "Ow!" he yells then hands maimer to me "Suck it up, Stoll!" I holler back. He gets up and rubs his neck "Look here feisty were here because there will be food, plus were groomsmen, cake, cute pretty girls, not you of course, dancing, and easy pranks!" He explains. I honestly think how in the freaking world did the stoll brothers become groomsmen then I remembers I was an idiot for introducing them to heather and Brandon when they were coming to pick me up for a pegasus ride to camp halfblood except the pegasus's where docked on top of the roof.

I just glare and he ducks my another one of my punches then we go inside and walk down the halls together then I separate at the girls bathroom and change. Perfect. I'm dressing normally in boots, white shorts, a camp shirt, a black leather jacket and maimer strapped to my thigh.

I walk out back into the bridesmaids room where everybody is petting Connors head and kissing him on the cheeks EW. I grab Connor and literally fling him out the door then kick the door close. "Hopefully your going to take my muscular form much more seriously now" I smirk then run my hand over maimer.

The all stare as if too say yes then at the tip of maimer I find lipstick and yank maimer out of my thigh then run maimer over my lips shadowing my them in a pink peach lipstick. I glide maimer into my thigh strap and Kaylie comes up to me and says "you need to get changed back Into your clothes sweetie" she says shakily "One don't call me sweetie call me either Claire or Clarisse Two no not really and three your kind of right I'll be right back" I reverse the routine I did in the bathroom and walk back out. The others try to calm themselves when I walk in.

I check my watch and then an intercom starts to speak a comforting sweet voice "Alright people we have five minutes and every body is in the house at the chapel" once it gets finished I walk out of the room into the hall then stop at behind the church door then music starts to play and I walk down and once all of the horribly scared bridesmaid stop and get in their positions the brides song starts to play and heather looking beautiful walks down the isle with long black hair curled and brown eyes sparkling and in a white graceful beaded strapless dress they make the vows and then we walk to the incredible reception room it has a disco ball and huge glass chess pieces that little up to different colors every 2 seconds and oh my gods... Food! So much food!

The cake was amazing with black neon green and every neon color traced delicately and beautifully around the cake and the size of the room was HUGE probably a little smaller then Percy Jackson my now friends, cabin. The DJ was playing "I'm yours" by Jason Maraz and everybody was waiting for heather and Brandon to come out to the dance floor then I took at a seat alone by self and the petrified bridesmaids decided to sit in the other side of the room, luckily as bored as I was the stoll brothers decided to join me at an elegant table with a white table cloth and black leather chairs.

"Hey boys" I say "Hello killer" Connor says "Looks like you really scared the skor out of those chicks" Travis says "Yeah I know... Alright where are they, heather and Brandon?" I said. Then heather and Brandon come out looking adorable together start to dance To the same song. "How'd you Guys get here anyway?" I ask the brothers. "The regular" they both say at the same time. "Oh, who'd you take? And if you took nightmare.." I threat silently "No killer we would never take your Pegasus unless we wanted to die a horrible bloody death and Travis took guido and Connor got spades" they explain. I check my black and red zebra watch and look at the time that says 7:20 pm I find it shocking a little bit because of the way and speed the time has past. I travel back to my thought about my Pegasus "I miss my Pegasus" I mutter

A picture of nightmare runs through my head as a strong dark red huge horse with a wingspan of 20 feet and eyes that are oddly the color of my best friends Silena Beauregard, bright blue.

Then the DJ makes an announcement that the bridesmaid toss while be going in 5.. And he makes a countdown to 1. I decide to not to go in since I'm dating Chris and wait until the toss for the bridesmaid and groomsmen is over which the brothers attend. Finally the DJ plays a fun dances song "Starships" by nicki minaj once the brides dance are over. I step onto the white glassy floor and begin to dance to a quick rhythm alone while the stoll brothers are flirting with literally every single girl in the room.

I decide to ahead and ask the brothers if they're ready to leave since its been an 3 hours here and im worried the bridesmaides will tell heather about maimer and they reply yes which i found extremely odd based on the amount of fun theyre having and I go ahead and tell my grandmother that Molly heathers sister is going to get me a plane to new York to go back to my aunt Emma who she thinks I'm living with for the summer.

"alright claire you ready?" Travis asks over the music. "Lets do this." i say "I have mist in my pocket" Connor says. I pull out my Pegasus whistles and scream "Guido, spades, and nightmare" then three gorgeous pegasus come literally crashing through the walls ruining the setting then Connor puts mist around us three and the crowd stops screaming and is mesmerized. We hop on the pegasus and fly out busting the doors down. In a matter of seconds we fly over the state of Texas and in probably half an hour were docked at camp half blood.

Finally... Home. The green lush grass seems just the same and A couple of Aphrodite girls were flirting with the Hepheastus boys. I slide off nightmare and the Hepheastus boys turn and stare at me with awe and a face that says "who are you and what have you done with Clarisse?"

I laugh at their expressions and turn to the Stoll brothers who are still on their pegasi "look here boys I had fun scaring the skor out of the girls."

"yeah and we had fun flirting with them" Travis says

"well think about this... I'm violent sneaky and also brave and can distract people-" I'm cut off by Connor

"were smart, also sneaky, and can do master pranks and can easily cover out tracks with the help of somebody..." he smirks and laughs

"are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Travis asks us

"partner in crime and pranks?" I ask

"partners!" they say at the same time.

"alright for me coming up with this idea you guys owe me go stash the Pegasi in the stable. And I'm exhausted so I'm going to the my cabin"

"good night killer!" they both yell at me as a I walk to my cabin.

I finally get to my cabin where the land mimes are unset. I walk into the red painted cabin where inside is filled with black leather, a high tech gaming room, and many more extreme advantages. Once I make my way into the living room my half brothers mark, Sherman, and Wylie are staring at me wide eyed after they pause their Xbox. Wylie steps up from his seat and puts a his hand on my shoulder "Claire... Who did this to you, what happened, and why are freaking dressed like Angelina Jolie on the red carpet" he asks. I roll my eyes and tell them everything about the wedding except for the partner in crime. Mark stares at me with his hazel eyes with runs a hand through his dirty blonde shaded hair "okay one Claire you look nothing like yourself you actually look hot! Two, how long where you there it's almost midnight?!" he asks. "look I'll explain everything again tomorrow and goodnight and im exhausted" I grouch and trot down my hall leading to my black white and red room "hey killer you forgot to lock lamer up" Sherman teases. I sneer at a wall then turn around, yank maimer and throw it right into the case were we keep our weapons "good night baby sis!" they laugh at the same time. I walk into my room, a large area with a boar head right above my door and walls that are a incredibly bright shade of white, a bed with black sheets and a red and white and zebra comforter and with a pillows that are white dotted and a tiny one in the middle that says "counselour of cabin 5". I shower then change into a black tank top and sweatpants, then I look at my reflection. Finally. No make up, perfect hair, or fancy dress. "yes!" I whisper. Then throw myself into bed and fall asleep beginning to have one of my famous dreams.

•••••

I think im... Skor! No not here please anywhere but here! The Dallas shopping mall in areopostal, hollister, and Abercrombie and Fitch all put together. "what the hades" I'm the only one in their and surrounded by a bunch of teenage clothes. "why am I here why am I here why am I here?" I mutter to myself. I reach for maimer in my thigh then realize its not there. "What do you think about this color, Claire?" a hear a woman's voice say. "Who's there?!" I yell with a temper. "Just me honey" it says again then a extremely beautiful woman with out makeup or styled hair comes out of the dressing room. Aphrodite comes out modeling a dark blue long sleeve shirt. "Hey! Why did you put me here! What the hades !" I say. The goddess of love sits down "sit honey" I follow her orders and sit on a orange chair next to her white and dotted pink one. "listen sweetie I have some advice" she says in a sweet tone. "What is it?" I say in a cautious tone. "I know you've always been tough and you don't know it but you're beautiful Claire no matter what and what I'm trying to say is I think you need to start being over protective over your friends and half brothers and sister no matter what happens be there for them... And Claire I know what you're probably thinking "typical dads girlfriend advice" but I'm also the goddess of love and the people you love are in crucial danger one of them is going to... Be killed by the enemy" she warns me "because of the war with Kronos?" she nods "and I know you probably hate this guy but I think you could end up being friends and you need him as an ally "

I glare at her and know she's immediately talking about Percy Jackson the kid who I would like to murder for my birthday. Or now is fine.

She laughs at my expression "listen honey be careful who you trust and no matter who shows up in your desert back yard when it's 120 degrees let them in and help them. And oh about Percy! You know you care about him. And I know he cares about you. Both of you make one of the most amazing teams I have EVER seen. Work together and protect each other when the war comes" she advises

"okay and don't tell ANYBODY THIS OR I WILL KILL YOU... Wait your immortal.. but I do care about him he's like the little brother I've always wanted I mean Sherman and mark and Wylie they're great but Percy is one of the most awesome battle partners I have ever had but him and annabeth also Grover make an amazing team. I'm good with mark and fariett" I say.

'I have no denying that two kids of ares and one hunky Hephaestus guy make an awesome team at all

just be careful Clarisse la rue" she smiles "oh and I picked out some clothes you might like there's about.. 20 boots in your closet 30 shirts 10 jeans and 50 diamond black jewelry. Enjoy!" she grins then poofs out of the room.

I wake up from my dream panting and gasping. I check my watch on my red leather night stand 8:00 am it reads. "not bad" I mutter to myself. I slide out of bed and walk very lazily over to my closet and open it "uhhh" I say. Aphrodite has jammed my closet neatly with black diamonds, black white red and purple rhinestones clothes, dark skinny jeans with wings on the pockets, and biker cowboy and combat boots. Awesome! "well this is nice" I say quietly examining what I am going to wear today. I forget about that and I shower destroying my Bedhead and then change into tight black jeans with white wings on the back pockets, a huge diamond necklace the color of the night sky, and a purple shirt tight long sleeve shirt with a black undershirt that says power on the purple long sleeve. I smile at a bad-ass. I place a sheath for maimer on my hip and walk out to the chic white glass leather living room and kitchen where all of my brothers are eating I think deer barbecue sandwiches for breakfeast. "you look... Stylish?" mark says in a questionable tone. "thanks Aphrodite hooked me up" I say grabbing a chocolate muffin. "whoa sis! Aphrodite whatd she want with you?" Sherman skawks. I roll my eyes "none of your buisness blondie I had a dream that has personal information in it" I grouch. They all start praying to our dad that they can meet or have a dream about aphrodite "that's a good way to get your self killed guys" I smirk. They immediately stop praying cause its true and we head out the door to do our weapons and combat I grab my bow dominater and we separate ways.


End file.
